1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headphones and, more specifically, to multi media wireless headphones. The headphone body has ear pieces that insert into the ear or may encompass the ear, with a headband extending between said ear pieces having a headphone-function control module attached to said headband. The headphone body components further incorporates rechargeable power supply, transceiver, microprocessor, firmware, memory, storage, D/A, speakers, microphone and display with the display incorporated into said control module having actuators and firmware for engaging and disengaging headphone attributes.
The control module housing provides a multi-media port, preferably USB and optionally provides for a SD card port. The control module housing provides for an enablement wherein said control module forms an integral part of the headphone body and also provides for an enablement having a housing pivotally attached to the headphone body and further provides for an enablement of a display pivotally deployable from the control module housing with the latter enablements providing for the display to pivot into the user's peripheral vision.
The display is preferably touchscreen whereby on/off, volume and other features can be controlled through screen touch. Control module firmware provides graphical user interface (GUI) and actuators in circuit communication with the headphone components for engaging and disengaging headphone attributes.
Enabling the headphone's Wi-Fi connection through headphone firmware enables data exchange with other Wi-Fi devices and Wi-Fi-locations using the firmware's GUI.
Also envisioned by the multi media wireless headphone of the present invention is a downloadable app for mobile devices, such as smart phones, thereby increasing the functionality of the wireless headphones and ease in performing some of the more screen intensive GUI functions of the control module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other headphones which provide for control features. While these headphones may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide headphones having microprocessor and data storage, such as 16 GB, and firmware for enabling the headphone attributes.
It is further desirable to provide a multi media wireless headphone that is Wi-Fi and Bluetooth enabled and having mute media port, preferably USB thereby Internet capable. Bluetooth is a registered trademark of the Bluetooth Special Interest Group for a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances.